Annoyance
by rosaliexxxemmettlover
Summary: This is an all human story about Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is the huge popular, but nice guy who is head over heels for Rosalie. Rosalie is the school ice queen, who doesn't like Emmett back. follow these two from high school to who knows where.
1. please please please

A.N hey guys so this is a one shot about how human Rose and Emmett met. Emmett is the school quarter back and is a very happy sweet loving guy. Rose is the school ice queen. She's negative and cold. Everyone knows Emmett likes Rosalie but she doesn't feel the same way. Also Emmett and Jasper are best friends and Jasper and Rosalie are siblings. Jasper is also on football team.

Emmett came bounding into the house like he does every morning. My parents gave him a key like two years ago. Everyone in school loves Emmett, except me. I find his all-around positive attitude annoying and I'm not shy about saying it. Another thing is he likes me. Yes well so does all the guys in school. I don't see why he doesn't take a hint. He must ask me out every single week. Always on Monday. He says it's so he can look forward to next Monday and see what my answer is. Although he should really know what that should be by now. I don't get him at all. Today was Monday morning and I swear if he asks me I might kill him. It's been a year and a half. Girls are throwing themselves at him yet he always says no because he likes someone else. Sadly that 'someone else' is me. The rest of the girls would kill to be in my position but like I said everyone else likes him.

At first I thought it was just because he likes me for my looks. I had golden hair with big violet eyes, a small nose and full lips. Now I didn't have one of those model bodies. Usually those girls were really skinny. i wasn't super tiny, but I still was very attractive. I also had curves in all the right places. But no because even Emmett Cullen would've given by a year and a half if that's why. I just wish he would give up but no Mr. Positive doesn't seem at all bothered. He just said 'well I always have next week'.

What do you know he comes up and sits next to me. While I'm texting he asks for like the hundredth time "will you go out with me?" yes now I was mad. Could he just take a hint already? That was it, this time I was going to give it to him straight. He wouldn't be bothered anyway. He was Emmett nothing hurt him.

"Look Emmett, I don't like you! So stop asking me out! Take a hint already! I don't like you and I never have! All I see you as is an annoyance! Go bother someone else because I'm not even kidding when I say that even if you were the last guy on earth I wouldn't even go on a single date! Leave me the heck alone already!" he looked like a kid whose parents just said they hated him and told him to go kill himself. I don't think I've ever seen Emmett ever look sad just that goofy grin on his face. I already saw tears welded into his eyes but I didn't see them fall because Alice just got here with Bella in the passenger seat. I grabbed my bag and headed outside to meet them and go to school where hopefully I wouldn't be bothered my Emmett.

Jaspers point of view

While I was getting dressed I heard yelling downstairs. I then heard the door shut. Rosalie must have left and I'm pretty sure that was her yelling, but at who…..oh no Emmett. I rushed downstairs to see Alice's car taking off. Alice is my girlfriend. I looked over and saw Emmett almost crying. I knew Rosalie must have said something because she is the only person who could make Emmett cry by words…or cry period. He was sitting there with his forehead on his hand and tears welled up that he was trying to make not come out. He was failing miserably. He looked up at me wiped the tears off his cheeks "hey man ready to go", "Emmett what did my sister say to you?" I responded. I loved my twin but she could be a little cold with words sometimes…well a lot of times. "she might as well have said she hates me" he mumbled sadly. Could Rosalie just go out with the guy once. He was a nice guy, it might even help cancel out her bitterness. Yet she breaks his heart, my best friends' heart. "I'm sure she didn't mean it Emmett…" "yes she did", Emmett cut me off."she hates me and I'm going to be forever alone while you marry Alice, Edward marries Bella, and Rosalie finds some bitter guy and they both become happy, while I am some alcoholic who drinks my probelems away because the girl I love is in some other guys arms. I've never been jealous but I sure will be of that guy. I'll be the one who works at a gas station, and dies at 40 alone. No one will even come to my funeral except my parents because they felt they have to. Of course everyone will be happy then. I will be out of everyone's lives, and they can return to the people I actually love and no one will even come to see my gravestone". Tears were running all over his face now.

"Emmett first of all everyone loves you. My sister might not but I'm positive she doesn't hate you. Also you will not end up alone. I'm 99% sure it will end up with Rosalie. Just stay positive". "come on let's go to school", he said glumly. Not once this morning have I seen Emmett smile, just frown. When we got to school and his friends greeted them he put on a small fake smile. You could tell they noticed but just pretended they didn't.

Rosalie's point of view

I saw Emmett walk in but he looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy and he never smiled just frowned. I figured it was just a phase. Alice asked what was wrong with Emmett so I told her and Bella everything that happened this morning. "Rosalie that was a little harsh…actually that was a lot harsh". "well he needed to get on with his life… he'll get over it", she looked doubtful but nodded.

1 week later

Emmett still was in his depressed mood. He never came over; Jasper said he was wallowing in his room alone. He quit the football team too. He even sat at lunch by himself. He was depressed, and I was starting to feel guilty. This was Emmett he was supposed to be un-breakable.

Another week later

Emmett still only went to school during the day then went home and wallowed in his room alone. He never left. My brother had started driving with Alice and Bella and I to school. Which wasn't weird; Alice was his girlfriend. I wish Emmett would just get over it.

Final week later

That's it I was so sick of this. It's been three weeks and he still never left his house. In the last week he's missed 3 days. Before this Emmett hadn't missed a day of school in his life. Not even in preschool. I decided then I would go over and talk to him.

When I rang the doorbell her mother greeted me warmly. I guess she didn't know I basically killed her sons' spirit. I went upstairs and knocked on his door. It was obvious which was his because it had a foam football on the door. i heard a faint come in. I walked in and there was Emmett laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was wearing a black shirt that showed off his muscles. Now I can say a lot about Emmett that I don't like but I had to admit he was cute and he was definitely fit. "Emmett", I started. His head snapped my way at my voice. He probably thought it was my brother or something. "Rosalie", he stated he then walked up to me "hey what's up". ""What's up?" Really, you have been acting all depressed for the last three weeks. I should be saying what's up". "i-I'm sorry", he mumbled. "Well was it what I said because Emmett if it is then…" He cut me off there. I've never seen Emmett mad but he looked pretty close to it. "Of course it's what you said! Rosalie you said and I quote ", _I don't like you! So stop asking me out! Take a hint already! I don't like you and I never have! All I see you as is an annoyance! Go bother someone else because I'm not even kidding when I say that even if you were the last guy on earth I wouldn't even go on a single date! Leave me the heck alone already!"_ how can it not be what you said", he shouted.

Emmett's point of view

She looked shocked I remembered her exact words. How could I not. That's what has been running through my head for the past three weeks. I hated yelling at her but it annoyed me she even doubted it's what she said. "Well you don't have to go all freaky depressed, Emmett I've rejected you for over a year and then when I say what is implied you miss school, quit football, and when you're at school you give your friends the cold shoulder". OH no she is so not getting mad at me in this. "You know what when someone you love rejects you, you find yourself being denial. That's why I kept asking you and when you said that I couldn't use that denial cover", every word I said was true. "Wait w-what did you just say?" she asked. "the first sentence" she clarified. I thought over the first sentence and realized I said I loved her in there. I repeated the sentence using like instead of love. "No you said love the first time". I sighed" well yes I love you", I admitted then scolded myself. Way to scare her off. "Emmett do you even understand how crazy this is?" she asked. "Yes I understand but I think it could work. I have for years. Please just one date? ""ok fine", she responded. I then ran up to her and lifted her into my arms and kissed her passionetly. When I released her she looked shocked and out of breath. Yah I'm good. "can you give me a little warning next time?", she asked. "well I've been waiting over a year to do that, so you asked for it, and I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven o'clock?" i asked. "Sure where we going?", she asked. After I told her it's a surprise she pleaded with me to tell her. "I'm not telling you", I stated pecking her on the forehead, then cheek then passionately on the lips. I loved how I could easily distract her with a simple kiss. "w-w-well what-t-t should I-I-I wear?" she stuttered out. Obviously having trouble forming anything incoherent with my kisses. "Just something casual, so no dressy stuff". She nodded in response and said goodbye. This was going to be the best date of her life, and I can guarantee it won't be our last. I then went about my day like the old happy Emmett would.

The next day at exactly 7 I was at Rosalie's door in a tight navy blue shirt, that I knew showed off my six-pack, black jeans, and a pair of Jordan's. Rosalie was stunning as usual. She was wearing a light pink, shoulder to shoulder, long sleeve top. Along with a white infinity scarf, light jean jacket, white skinny jeans with holes at the knees, and brown Steve Madden boots. For jewelry she had on a silver charm bracelet that was loaded with all sorts of charms, and a silver bow ring. Some of her hair was pulled back in a black bow and her nails were just French nails. "wow you look beautiful", I said to her. She replied "you don't look bad yourself".

I extended my arm to her and she took it with a small smile, making her face look ten times more beautiful. I immediately wanted to see it again. Like the gentlemen I am I opened the door for her and helped her in. I got in the driver's seat and pulled out the blind fold from the door pocket. She gave me a questioning look when I saw it. "Oh you're still not finding out where we are going so turn around". Huffing she turned around with arms crossed. Chuckling I put the blind fold around her head tying it tightly in the back. Pecking her on the cheek I started my jeep and made a few random turns and turns around throwing her off. It worked too "ok im lost where are we?" she asked. "I told you I'm not telling silly" I replied. She huffed at that and again crossed her arms. When we were there, which took like five minutes, i parked and she started taking off the blindfold. "No, no, no", I scolded "keep the blindfold on". She started to protest so I silenced her with a kiss on the lips. I then went to her door and grabbed her in one of my arms. I then grabbed the picnic basket. Seriously you're carrying me there?" she asked. "don't worry I will show you where we are soon", I responded. When we were there I had a good look around. This place was awesome as a kid and I've never took a date here. Rosalie was special though; this place was like a little clearing in the woods. It had an old wooden bench swing, hanging from a tree. Also there was a clearing of wild flowers, along with a perfect view of the moon on full moons, which was tonight. It also had a tire swing, I liked swings as a kid. I set Rosalie on the swing, the bench one, and told her to keep the blind fold on. I then put the blanket on the grass, and put the picnic basket in the middle. I then joined her on the bench and untied the blindfold. When she saw it her eyes widened. "Wow", she simply said. "We can go somewhere else if you want, if you don't like it I mean or…" i stopped when she held up her hand. "Don't like it, Emmett this place is beautiful". I was so happy she liked this place as much as I did. I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, which I deepened by picking her up and placing her in my lap. All too soon it was over and I led her over to the blanket. We talked and talked and sat there for hours. I realized I liked her laugh even more then her smile. It sounded like chiming bells. I made a vow that day to make her laugh every day. We watched the sunset on the tire swing, her on my lap, and swinging slightly. She ended up falling asleep on my lap so I packed up the basket and carried her to the jeep. I then took her home and carried her to her bed. I tucked her in and pecked her on the lips before leaving.

In the end I was right. There would be more than one date.

**A.N PLEASE READ hey guys so I hope you enjoyed if you want I will do a 2****nd**** chapter that states what happens after so here are your choices. Or if you want I will make this into a story and show all of them plus some. So leave it in the reviews.**

**I will show the 2****nd**** date**

**I will show them 1-3 months from now (your choice) **

**I will show them in their collage years**

**I will show the wedding**

**I will show them in their future together**

**I will make this into a story and there will be some more.**

**The choice is yours.**


	2. 2nd date

**A.N hey guys so I think everyone who reviewed said to make it into a full story so that is exactly what I am going to do so yah I hope you enjoy**

Annoyance chapter 2

2nd date

Emmett's point of view

Wow that had to be the best date ever. I had never token a girl there before, that place was special. But so was Rosalie. She texted me the next morning, and we agreed to meet at the special place again in 30 minutes. I packed us some cold cut sandwiches, and 2 cans of lemonade. I also packed a bag of cheese puffs. When we got there she looked at the basket in my hands and said "oh you didn't have to bring lunch".

"Yah I know I just wanted to", I replied.

We sat down and talked about the date. I asked her if she wanted to go on another and she said yes. I was so happy I tackled her and pinned her to the blanket while kissing her. "Okay get off me you big oaf", she said.

Oh she so wasn't going to get away with that. I pinned both of her arms with one of mine and began tickling her until she was begging me to stop. "Say you're sorry", I demanded.

"What! No way Emmett, now stop", she replied. Alright her choice, I began tickling her this time not stopping even when she begged and apologized. After probably 20 minutes of tickling I decided to stop because if I didn't she might just have a heart attack. I pecked her cheek, and let her up. She still was breathing unevenly when she smacked my arm for tickling her. I picked her up and set her down on my lap. We sat there eating for a good half hour. Soon we were both done so I picked her up bridal style and sat down on the tire swing, her yet again sitting in my lap.

While we sat there I nibbled on her neck and ear, feeling the shivers that went down her spine that I was the cause of. We made plans for a real 2nd date and I had the perfect idea. This technically wasn't our first date, or at least it wasn't intended to be. Our official 2nd date would be tomorrow at 7. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Sorry not telling", was my reply. After yet again her begging me to tell I said I will tell her tomorrow and wear something casual. I led her to where our cars were parked and kissed her goodbye. I drove home feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, which I think I was.

The next day at 7:00

I stood at her door dressed in a red muscle shirt, with a black hoodie. I also wore a pair of dark jeans and Jordans. She came out in a maroon t shirt and a light blue pair of jeans. She wore her charm bracelet like she did the last few days. She must really like that thing. Maybe soon I would get a charm just for us on it.

I led her to my jeep where I yet again blind folded her. She fussed but I didn't listen as I drove us. We were half a mile away when I made her put on head phones so she wouldn't hear the carnivals music. I swatted her hand when she tried to peek outside. When we were there I took off the head phones and blind fold. She was happily surprised when she saw it was the carnival. I also made a mental note to get her some hand cuffs for when we go out. I don't want her peaking anymore.

I gave the guy our tickets, and I didn't fail to notice the fact he was looking directly down Rosalie's shirt. I wrapped my hand around her waist protectively saying mentally to the guy 'she's mine, back off'. The acne faced teenager seemed to take the hint and let us in.

I won Rosalie a big light pink stuffed panda bear. Which I carried for her since it was half her size. We got cotton candy and I declined when she tried to buy it. "Come on Em. I don't want you buying for all of our dates".

"Sorry babe but I'm buying. And don't worry about the money", I replied and kissed her on the lips. She dropped the subject, the power of my kisses.

Soon I could see Rosalie shivering so I took off my hoodie and put it on her, ignoring her protests. It was more like a small dress for her but at least she wouldn't freeze. Me, well I don't get cold easy.

We then went to the swings except these were two-seaters, perfect. I heard her gulp loudly when she saw what I wanted to go on. "What's wrong?" I asked. "umm I'm kind of scared of heights". After convincing her to go on just once and they would be together they got in line.

Once they were up Rosalie nervously put her seatbelt on. I grabbed Rosalie's hand, since it was dark out you could see the stars twinkling even with all the light around them. Soon it was starting to spin. Below us I saw kids running about with color changing glow sticks aglow. Rosalie cuddled into my side when it went faster. After I could tell she didn't mind it too much so I didn't bother asking.

After the date which might have topped our first I drove her home. She thanked me for the date and we kissed under the stars. Since Jasper was my friend I spent the night over and Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and I all watched scary movies.

We started with house at the end of the street. Every scary part Rosalie would duck her head into my chest. I saw Bella and Edward wrapped up in a blanket, both watching intently. They must like scary movies. Jasper and Alice were just staring into each other's eyes. I ended up just putting Rosalie in my lap, where she tucked her head in my neck. She must not like scary movies. I thought they were ok but this had to be the best. Rosalie was so cute when she was scared. Every time she took her head out she would end up whimpering in fear. I just rubbed her back soothingly. Every time a scary scene would happen I would remind her it's just a movie. After that we watched some chick flick. The girls loved it while the guys moaned. Rosalie crawled off my lap when it started, much to my dismay, and watched the movie. Half way through I had enough cheesy scenes and returned Rosalie to my lap.

"Emmett I was watching that", Rosalie whined.

"Come on Rosalie that movie kind of stunk can we just cuddle? You can still watch", I said pleadingly. She nodded and laid in my lap, in a position where she could see the TV. I nipped at her neck and shoulder the whole time. She tried to watch the movie but was easily distracted. We ended up kissing quickly like every minute. When the movie was over we just fell asleep like that.

**A.N hey guys hope you liked and update will be up next week.**

**Review**


	3. flirt

Annoyance chapter 3

Emmett's point of view

That date was awesome. I didn't like the movie, well the chick flick, but Rosalie and I didn't pay much attention to that one. Well she wanted to but like I said power of kisses. I woke up and looked over at the cable box and realized it was only 3:00 in the morning. What could have woken me up? we only went to sleep an hour ago. I then heard a small whimpering sound. I looked over at Rosalie and saw it was coming from her.

"Rosalie… Rosalie… Rosalie wake up", I said slightly shaking her. I could tell she was having a nightmare. Her eyes flew open and she looked around panicked and saw me and relaxed. We were still cuddled together on the couch. I was on the inside with her in my arms so if she stirred she wouldn't fall.

I saw tears welded in her eyes from her dream. I reached out and stroked her golden hair, and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "hey it's alright it was just a dream", I tried to get her calmer. She looked up at me, and cuddled closer into my side. "Um… sorry I woke you up this late… or well early" she corrected.

I shook my head at her. "Don't be", I stated. She went back to sleep and I watched her for about 20 minutes making sure she didn't have another nightmare. Once I was sure she was fine I drifted back off.

We woke up to the smell of breakfast. We looked over and saw Edward and Bella in the kitchen. Edward had an egg cracked on his head, while Bella a layer of flour on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle, which stirred Rosalie awake. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you", I stated. She looked up groggily and answered something very slurred. I guess she was more awake because of the nightmare earlier. I picked her up in my arms and carried her over to the kitchen, ignoring her protests.

I settled her in one of my arms with her head resting on my shoulder and my hand supporting her butt. She had her legs wrapped around me. We didn't mean anything by it though; I just needed a free hand to get my juice. Not that I minded the position… well you wait 1 and a half years for the perfect girl and see how this feels.

I poured us both some orange juice and got coffee for her. I handed the mug to her and she sipped it happily. "If you pour that on me…" I started. She smirked and dipped her finger in the coffee and took it out and drew a mustache on my face. Knowing she would pay I went to the ice maker and got a handful of crushed ice. She was too busy laughing to notice, so I lifted her shirt up and held my hand with the ice to her flat stomach.

She screeched and bucked, but I held her still. "Say you're sorry", I demanded. She quickly said the words and I pressed it to her tummy a few more seconds before removing my hand. She panted heavily, obviously exhausted. I smiled and looked over at Edward and Bella. We later learned that Bella wanted eggs and Edward wanted pancakes. We ended up having both along with some bacon.

After breakfast we all decided to go home and meet up later at some new club, we all agreed

Rosalie's point of view

I was getting ready to go to the club. I heard they don't check your id if you're young enough. I wore a dark red short dress with thin straps it hugged all my curves, and only came down to also showed a little cleavage. I put on some black wedges and matching clutch. For makeup I wore a lightly winged eyeliner and mascara. I also wore some red lip stain. I heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

Emmett was there in black jeans and a dark blue muscle shirt. I loved those, they completely showed off his six pack. He looked at my outfit and shook his head. "Rose come on, I'm going to have to guard you all night from guys in that!" I couldn't help but smirk. He sighed and led me to his jeep. The others were riding in Edwards Volvo.

Once we arrived, I for once knowing where we were going (we were counting this as a triple date), I looked over and saw Alice in a dark green short dress with silver heels and a matching small bag. 'Very pixie like' I thought. Jasper just wore skinny jeans and a purple t shirt. Bella wore a medium length dark blue dress and flats with a black bag. Simply stunning like usual, she also wore a neutral makeup with just some light pink lip stick, and cream colored eye shadow.

Jasper then threw some black jacket to Emmett who caught it. He put my arms through it. "Sorry Rosalie but look at all the guys eyes on you". I looked where he was and noticed he was right. Some were on Alice and Bella too but mostly on me. I sighed but readjusted the black blazer. Guys were still staring at me. One even slapped my butt on the way, which I heard a light growl come from Emmett with. He then pulled me into a passionate kiss in front of everyone. The guy who slapped me pouted and walked away. We went up to the bar and I got a drink called 'slap me cherry', fitting wasn't it. Why couldn't they have appropriate names on these, the only reason I got it was I liked cherries.

I felt a hard hand connect with my bottom, quite hardly I might add, and turned to see a smirking Emmett. "What you asked for it", he stated pointing to the drink. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help a chuckle that escaped. It didn't help the fact it was going to be hard to sit though. We went over to the table to see a blushing Bella that had a drink that was called 'screaming orgasm', when I eyed her suspiciously she looked at Edward making it obvious that he got it for her as a joke.

The rest of the night was fun. When we got home I went to my room exhausted and went to sleep. I woke up and got ready for school.

**Hey guys so I know this story is kind of boring at the moment there are going to be some drama in the next chapter. I hope, have any ideas on what it might be? I don't so review them, and I will love you! Well not in a weird way. Also have any stories and I'd love to read them! Although if they are Rosalie and Emmett I might have already read them, but still tell me if you do. **

**Next chapter up next week bye **


	4. stalker

Annoyance chapter 3

**Hey guys so sorry haven't updated in like a week I will try to get this updated more often I just have a lot of stories right now and I honestly couldn't think of anything. **

Emmett's point of view

When I went into school I saw Rosalie at her locker. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a light pink blouse. Smiling I went over to her only to see a look of fear on her face. She hadn't noticed me yet so I went up behind her to see a note she was currently reading that must have been the cause of the fear. I snuck behind her but only saw the heading that said her name before she folded it up, still not noticing me, and put it in her back pocket.

"Rosalie let me see that note". She quickly jumped not knowing my presence.

"Emmett it's just a note from a friend…" she said looking down. Good now I know when she is lying to me. I sighed I didn't like being over-protective but I did sometimes show that trait. I grabbed her hands and held them in one of mine while I grabbed the note out of her pocket. It read:

_Rosalie_

_I've been following you around lately. I know where you live your number and everything about you. For example you are dating Emmett McCarthy, you went to his secret place for your first date where he brought a picnic, you went to the carnival on your second, and a club on the third. On the third date he made you wear a blazer because guys were staring. He also smacked your rear then too because you got a drink called 'slap me cherry'. After your 2__nd__ date you guys went home and watched a scary movie and a chick flick. I bet you that you can't tell me the ending to the chick flick though. Yes I saw that too. I see everything that happens in your life. So I would watch out because I'm out for revenge,_

_Anonymous_

I looked at her and asked "how long has this been going on?"

"A little over a week", she mumbled. Sighing I took her hand softly in mine and was leading her to the principle. "What no Emmett you can't tell them", she whisper yelled.

"Rosalie we have to tell them this okay you're not safe", I said back. She nodded and we continued.

Once we got there a older lady with big framed glasses looked at us and asked sweetly "what can I do for you children?" Rosalie just looked down while I explained. Every once in a while I would squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Oh dear well i will make an appointment with the principle and we will get this straightened out. I think he's with someone but this is an emergency". She pressed a button and after saying she wanted an emergency meeting and asking Rosalie if she wanted me to come in too we went into the office room.

"Okay so what is the problem?", the principle Mr. Darwin asked. Rosalie silently handed the note and said it's been going on for around two weeks. "Two you said one earlier", I whispered. She looked at me innocently and shrugged. I gave her a scolding look and she whisper apologized.

"Ok so first of all I'm going to pretend I didn't read about the club because I have a feeling it wasn't a no alcohol club, second tell your parents what happened and have someone guarding the house at all nights. I would check the security tapes but they were sadly broken. I will be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious now since it seems this is probably a student you can leave school now along with someone else so you can talk in private. Unless someone is puking or has a note from a parent or something I will not let anyone leave school", I thanked him while Rosalie just continued looking down.

I went with Rosalie to her locker seeing as I already had my stuff. People were still in the hallway since the bell hasn't ringed yet so we wouldn't look weird to the common eye. Rosalie twisted the lock and opened it up putting her books back and grabbing her bag. She applied some lip gloss in the mirror of her locker and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

She glared at my eye roll but continued in grabbing her bag. I noticed a bunch of folded pieces of paper in the corner of her locker so I grabbed them. She tried to snatch them away from me but I ignored her. I then grabbed her bag for her and held her hand while stuffing the notes in my back pocket.

Once we were out of the school I felt a light hand at my back pocket. I could tell Rosalie was trying to make it look natural, but she wasn't fooling me. I sighed and grabbed her bag and put it on my shoulder with my bag. It was super light since like nothing was in it. I then grabbed Rosalie and flung her over my shoulder.

"Emmett… put me down. Please I won't try to get the notes again", she pleaded. I shook my head and we continued. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that if I turned my head I could see right up her skirt. What, I'm a guy with a hot girl?

I guess after one of the times I looked she noticed as I felt a smack at my head, it didn't hurt, but I could tell she wanted it to. "Emmett McCarthy you better not be doing what I think you are!" she screeched. I put on a fake innocent look and she scowled.

She tried to push her legs together but every step and they would separate leaving me a very nice view. Once we got to the jeep I put her in and strapped her in.

"Emmett what about my BMW?" she asked.

"I will come get it later this thing is safer for you to drive in", I stated.

"Oh no please tell me you are not going to be super protective over me for the next few days", she worriedly wondered.

"You could say that, now time for rules. Number one no going to parties at all costs", she moaned and leaned back at this. Wow she wasn't going to like the rules. "Next no school until we get this cleared up, I will come and get both of our work for the next few weeks. Rosalie for all we know this guy could be trying to kill you", she moaned yet again at this one.

"Next…" I started. "Wait there's more Emmett no school and no parties, come on Emmy", she whined.

"Next rule you can stay at my house or I can stay at yours".

"Stay at mine", she started. "I don't think I would feel comfortable with your parents always around me. Don't get me wrong I like them it's just well that would be kind of awkward.

Rosalie's parents were on a business trip for a week and I was not going to be letting her sleep alone. Rosalie was a light sleeper but if this person came in the middle of the night then she would have no self-defense.

We then pulled up to my driveway. Rosalie looked around confused, so I answered her silent question. "We're going to grab some stuff here first". She nodded and we walked into my garage. I grabbed my baseball bat that could definitely do some damage. I gave it to her to see if she could hold it. She held it but she was struggling so much I grabbed my bat from like sixth grade. She smiled and grabbed it. It was probably still a little heavy for her but she managed.

"I should teach you how to fight…but that will take way to long", I said.

"What makes you think you can beat me in a fight", she asked cockily.

"Well I used to be on the wrestling team, I'm on the football team, I'm bigger then you by a lot…it could go on forever", I replied with a smirk.

"So what if you're fat, I can still easily beat you", she said with a laugh. Oh she was going to get it.

"Okay you and me, fight, no punching or kicking. So no serious damage, wait what am I doing I'm so not fighting my girlfriend".

"Chicken…" she teased. Yup she was going to get it.

"Okay… and what do I get when… I mean if I win?" I asked.

"If you win you can make me say or do anything for two weeks… and if I win you can't read those notes", she said with a smile.

"Deal and sorry babe but I am so reading these notes".

She rolled her eyes and yelled "go!"

I charged at her and at the last second she ducked away so I ran into the couch. Okay now I knew why she thought she would win this she was going to tire me out then try and win. I smirked and walked slowly up to her and tossed her over my shoulder. I threw her onto the couch and did that wrestling move where you pin their leg near their head. She rolled out of this and off the couch so she landed on her back. After checking she was okay I tickled her for a minute. She then did something I wouldn't expect she bit me. Right on the arm, not enough that it hurt but I definitely felt it. She started giggling so I turned her and laid a playful swat on her behind. She stopped giggling and I pinned her, and continued tickling her.

She cried out for mercy but I was going to have some fun with this.

"Ok Rosalie I will let you go but let me ask something first…" I started. She nodded her head and I chuckled.

"Who can kick your little cute rear in fighting", I asked playfully. She mumbled out a 'you'.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you", I continued tickling and she yelled out "you!"

With a few more seconds I let her up.

"Okay you win", she admitted and looked down. I chuckled and kissed her on her temple. I planted little kisses and nibbles until I was down to her neck which I bit with more pressure.

"Ow!" she shrieked. "What was that for?" she mumbled rubbing her neck where I just bit her.

"Oh I don't know maybe when you went all vampire on me and bit my arm".

She giggled and we walked outside. This was going to be fun until this stalker goes away I thought.

**A.N hey guys so didn't I promise a little drama. So next chapter he will read the notes. What was in them that Rosalie didn't want him knowing so bad? I honestly don't know yet but I will come up with something good.**

**Review and I will love you and write faster.**


	5. notes

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

When we got outside, I opened the door for her and she got in. I got in the driver's seat and started the jeep and went to her house. It was only like a minute ride, which was awesome since I will be sneaking in there for some 'alone time' with Rosalie. In other words make out time. I smiled at the thought.

We pulled into her driveway and I went around opening her door. She smiled and we went inside. I've been here before millions of times; I was best friends with her brother. She put her bag on the hook and walked over to me.

The next thing I knew her lips were on mine. Surprised, yet happy I brought my hands to Rosalie's' waist. Her hands were yet again on my pocket and I could feel her little fingers trying to get the notes. Sighing I parted from her, and sat on the couch. She immediately sat next to me.

"Emmett I'm begging you please don't read those", she started to plead.

"Rosalie, I'm reading them", I said in a hard voice. She looked down at her lap and I pulled out the notes. I picked the first one I saw. It read

_Rosalie_

_Hi I will not be sharing my name, but I'm warning you know if you don't do exactly what I say I will kill you. I know everything about you and you will never know who I am. Meet me at the diner at five tomorrow and I will leave you a note there_

_Anonymous_

"Rosalie did you go to the diner that night?" I asked afraid to know the answer. I got it though when she wouldn't look at me.

I then grabbed the next note immediately realizing it's the one he left at the diner

_Rosalie_

_Thanks for coming, maybe I will let you live through this. Now what I want is to meat in 3 days at the diner yet again. Also watch out, don't come and you might find Emmett's hurt_

_Anonymous_

I looked over at Rosalie. She was looking at the note as if it was cursed. I wrapped my arm around her.

_Rosalie _

_Ah thanks for coming. Now here's the deal, give me 10,000 dollars by the end of the week and I will not tell Emmett about Royce. That would probably make him break up with you_

_Anonymous_

"Who's Royce, Rosalie", I asked. She just shook her head. I reached my hand over and lifted her head.

"Rosalie please tell me who he is".

She hesitated and then mumbled, "my ex… my abusive ex".

My blood literally boiled at the thought of someone hitting my Rosalie. She was so delicate, she had a tough exterior but when you got on the inside she was as fragile as glass.

"Does anyone know?" I asked. She shook her head. "I don't know how they do. He must follow me around all the time".

We then heard a rustle outside. Rosalie jumped to her feet but I pushed her down. "Rosalie you stay, I'll be right back". When I went outside I saw someone in a van driving away. I ran back in and grabbed Rosalie and led her to her room.

"Pack", I simply commanded.

She tilted your head.

"Rosalie we're not staying here, it's not safe and I know what he's driving know so I'll make sure he doesn't follow. Now pack", she gave me a pleading look at this.

"But Emmett it will be so weird with just your parents there and…" she stopped as I went over and grabbed her suitcase out of her closet. I started packing up some of her clothes and soon she helped. I went over to her dresser to get her underwear and bras when I was stopped.

"Thank you Emmett but I think I will get those for myself", I put on a pouty face and went to her vanity to get her body spray and perfume. She had like 50 different body sprays so I picked my two favorites. My first was one that smelled like coconut and my second was one that smelled like vanilla and roses.

I went over to her perfume tray and had to laugh at one of them. "Really Rosalie you have the Justin Bieber perfume. You don't even like him", I laughed out.** (A.N that is in no offence to Justin fans I just thought it would be funny. I don't hate Justin but I don't love him either). **

"itsmells good and has pretty packaging", she defended herself. She snatched it from me and put it back. I chuckled and grabbed a Taylor Swift perfume. I looked over at Rosalie who was now packing up her hair products. This was really just some shampoo conditioner and leave in conditioner.

We then headed off to my house. I saw the van following us so I took a few turns and soon lost him. He had his windows so tinted though I couldn't see who he was. I pulled into my driveway and helped Rosalie out. She grabbed her suitcase but I took it from her and led her in. now that I think about it we've been dating for almost a month and she's only met my parents before. I can understand how she thought this would be awkward, but I already knew my parents were going to love her. They weren't home yet so I led Rosalie in and dialed my dad's number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hey so Rosalie is having this stalker issue and since her parents aren't home can she stay with us? You know until it gets all cleared up", I already knew he was going to say yes.

"Of course son and she can sleep in the guest room or your room. Just if she sleeps in your room make sure to at least try to be quiet okay?" I was suddenly very glad that I didn't have it on speaker phone.

"Sure, see you tonight", I joked. We both were, he knew I would never sleep with a girl after a month. I hung up and decided to ask Rosalie to see which she is more comfortable with.

"Okay so Rosalie you can sleep in my room or the guest, it's your choice. I would choose my room though because the guest room is kind of smelly", I lied.

She laughed at my obvious lie "well since you want me in your room I think I will choose the first choice". I beamed and took her hand and led her upstairs. She looked around astonished, we didn't like to show off our money but Esme loved to decorate the house, because she's an interior decorator, and since my dad's a doctor… well we have some money to spare.

I opened my door to my dark blue room. It had a full size bed in the middle along with two shelves on the side full with books and stuff. I had a desk and a chair in the corner, along with a lazy boy chair. A dresser was on the side with some of my clothes along with the door to my closet and bathroom. Opposite of that wall I had a little balcony I loved to walk out on. You could even see the ocean from it. It was a really good size room and I loved it. I looked over at Rosalie to see her staring wide eyed.

"Wow most guys have really messy rooms", she stated. Did I mention I kept my room almost perfectly clean?

I soon felt Rosalie's lips on mine and I looked down at her to see her on her tippy toes barely reaching. I smiled and lifted her by the waist. She smiled and I heard her mumble "best boyfriend ever".

After probably about 10 minutes of making out I sighed and said sadly we should really get you unpacked. I sat her on the bed and fetched her suitcase. She smiled and pecked my lips and took out her perfume and body splash and put it on my dresser. While she did this I reached into her suitcase and pulled out a random bra and stuck it in a box under my bed.

Rosalie then came back and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and put that in the shower. When she was done I gave her a big Emmett hug. She laughed at this and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pecked her cheek and we went over and watched some TV.

We were flipping through the channels when she stopped me suddenly. "Emmett stop this is a good show". It was some girly talk show, so not going to happen. I continued flipping through and found a soccer game on the next. Better than girly talk show at least.

"Emmett, that's a good show. Now turn it back, please". She pleaded at the end, I just shook my head and she scowled. I chuckled at her child like behavior. I got really into the game and looked over at Rosalie to see her sleeping. I went over and put a blanket on her and went to start lunch.

**A.N hey guys so I hope you enjoyed. I know they're moving kind of fast but I can picture Rosalie and Emmett in the books doing that too. Also I didn't want to have Rosalie raped so I just said he was abusive. I wonder what Emmett will do to him… or will he do anything. Well scratch that I'm pretty sure we all know he'll do something…but what?**

**Read the next chapter to find out**

**Review and I will love you… not in a weird way in like a good way. You know what I mean as a reviewer not a Rosalie Emmett way. **

**Review **


	6. stayin

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

**Emmett's point of view (there will be Rosalie soon I just like writing in Emmett better)**

I was in the kitchen making chicken nuggets and French fries. I put them in the oven and walked over to Rosalie to see her still sleeping. Perfect time I guess, I wanted to call this Royce guy and give him a piece of my mind.

I called Jasper off my phone. "hey Jasper" I started.

"Dude where are you and my sister? Did you skip because if so…"

"No we didn't skip, well…Rosalie has this stalker guy and we went home since he was sending her notes. She's staying with me for a while, and don't worry I will get the school work".

"Okay so what did you want?" he asked.

"What's Royce's number?"

"Umm let me check". He didn't have to ask why I wanted it. We both knew exactly why. after giving me the number I called him.

"Hello", said a grumpy sounding voice. I could tell they were at lunch since the background talking.

"Yes are you Royce?" I asked angrily.

"Yup…what do you want?" he sounded like I was torturing him by interrupting his life a few seconds.

I hung up immediately. I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I was going to do.

I turned to see Rosalie still sleeping; the oven timer went off so I took those out and laid them on two plates. I poured us both lemonade and went to wake Rosalie.

She woke with a start. "Calm Rosalie it's just me. Come on it's time for lunch".

She reached out her arms expectantly to me so I lifted her in my arms and carried to the table bridal style. She smiled and kissed my cheek as reward. We started eating and once we were done we both cleaned the dishes.

We were cleaning the dishes when I took a dish out of the sink and some of the water splashed on Rosalie. "Hey Emmett that wasn't nice!" she screeched

"Sorry it slipped", I said with a smile. She scowled and took one of the dirty cups and filled it to the rim with dish water. She then poured it all over my head.

"Rosalie…mine was a few drops, yours was a whole cup", I yelled.

She just smiled mischievously, "it slipped", she said mockingly.

I grabbed her hand and held it there while I brought out the sprayer thing. Her eyes widened and she struggled to get away as I soaked her. I held her there for a good thirty seconds. Once I put it back she scowled at me and shook her soaked hair at me, soaking me with water.

I smirked at this and walked towards her, her eyes widened and she stepped back until her back was against the wall. I threw her over my shoulder, with a pinch on the rear, and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to super cold water and held her there while the ice cold water soaked her.

Once I let her out she started shivering. I got one of my big sweatshirts and left her in the bathroom to change. I had also put in one of her pairs of jeans in there and a big fluffy towel. She came out with her hair in the towel and her jeans and my sweatshirt. I smiled at her and we went downstairs.

Once we got there I turned on the TV and we cuddled up.

When I woke up I cleaned the kitchen up real quick and heard the garage door open, yup that's the 'rents. I carried Rosalie upstairs and tucked her in my bed while I went back downstairs. It was my dad who was home.

"Hey Emmett, so how is Rosalie doing with that stalker thing?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I loved how my parents could be so concerned about someone they hardly knew, of course they knew her pretty well since I always talk about her.

"A little scared I think, if you hear a noise tonight it's probably me getting up to go investigate". He laughed at this and wished me a good night sleep tonight.

Rosalie came down while dad and I were watching TV. She still had my sweatshirt on with her jeans.

"Hi I'm Carlisle, Emmett's dad and you must be Rosalie", my dad greeted warmly.

"Hi and yes I'm Rosalie", she responded. She was rubbing her eyes slightly from just waking up. I patted the seat next to me and she cuddled up. Soon Esme got home, she had already met Rosalie since our moms were friends though.

My mom made fish sandwiches for dinner which tasted delicious. We all started watching some action movie that we guys wanted to watch. Rosalie just put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and soon we were both snoring away.

My dad woke me up and I carried a sleeping Rosalie on my shoulder. When I got upstairs I tucked her in before lying beside her and snuggled up to her.

I felt a slight nudge at my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie looking around frantically.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked.

I heard a noise, will you go investigate Emmett?" I chuckled and grabbed a flashlight and went downstairs. Turns out it was one of the doors creaking in the wind.

I went upstairs and told Rosalie who soon cuddled up to me again and we fell asleep.

We woke up in the morning at the same time and we went downstairs to see my mom making scrambled eggs.

"Morning kids, eggs sound good to you?" Esme asked nicely.

"Sounds great", Rosalie sweetly replied..

We then went to see what's on TV. Rosalie wanted to watch some girly show, and I wanted to watch sports.

"Tell you what, how about we watch something neutral? Like sports", I suggested.

Her eyebrows raised and she shook her head no, at this point Esme came in.

"Your father is already at the hospital so since it's 2 to 1 we'll be watching our show", Esme said with a grin. Usually I and my dad got to watch sports and stuff like that since there were two guys and one girl.

Rosalie smirked at me and stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes and very quickly became bored. It was some sappy romance. Once Rosalie was done her breakfast I took the plate and brought it with the others to the kitchen. When I came back I noticed they still were watching.

I sat on the loveseat next to Rosalie and spread out my legs. I then grabbed Rosalie and put her between so the back of her head was on my chest. Smiling I played with her hair for the rest of the show.

**A.N hey guys so I hoped you liked and there will be some drama next chapter**

**REVIEW**


	7. shoot

**A.N Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter and such. So I did as promised and there is a little drama in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and leaving a review will make me write faster.**

Rosalie had been staying here for a week and I loved it. We got to do our work here, cuddle, and watch TV all day. I was currently making us grilled cheese for lunch when I saw Rosalie got a text. I went to get it and bring it to her thinking it was from Alice or something when I saw it was an unknown number.

Why an unknown number would be texting her. That didn't make any since it wasn't Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, the school, my parents, her parents, no one I could think of that would make it an unknown number. **(By unknown number I mean when it says unknown not that he doesn't know it).**

I look around the corner to see Rosalie facing the other way, and begin to think. Should I read it? No I shouldn't I was already protective enough and that would be an invasion of privacy.

My curiosity got the best of me and I clicked the little button and the text popped up on the screen. It read.

_Rosalie, _

_You think you're so smart to stay at your boyfriends. Well guess what I know where Emmett is, keep an eye open tonight. Don't be surprised if you or Emmett has a knife in their head by morning._

_Love anonymous _

Well that was creepy to read, I thought to myself. I quickly deleted the message so not to worry Rosalie. She still thought I was making grilled cheese so I turned her phone off and placed it back on the counter top. I decided tonight that I would go have a little visit with Royce.

That night (it's like 6 and they're watching TV upstairs)

I heard a creaking sound downstairs. Carlisle and Esme weren't home since they were at some work party. I got up and grabbed my heavy baseball bat and went to investigate downstairs. I was visiting Royce in a few hours; I was excited to say the least.

When I went downstairs all I saw was a single knife on the counter. I heard the door open faintly and when I rushed to it all I saw was a black mustang leaving.

Who had a mustang? No one I knew, yet I couldn't imagine someone I knew doing this sort of thing. I went to Rosalie to see her looking out my window.

"Emmett…" she said slowly. "What was Royce's car doing here?"

**Hey guys so I hoped you liked. Leave a review below and tell me what you thought.**

**JK here is some more.**

It was Royce all along. All the pieces started to make since. he was her abusive ex, he hated her guts everything. I had to admit I felt stupid for not connecting the two puzzle pieces together. Wow I was such a idiot.

I explained to Rosalie what happened and she freaked out. "Em… Emmett Royce is known to be really…violent. What are we going to do, I don't think he can be stopped and now because of me your family is in danger and so is mine and…"she rambled with tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her and lifted her in my arms kissing her passionately. "Rosalie everything will be just fine… even if I have to kick Royce's butt. Which I will not mind doing whatsoever. Now stop your worrying, I'm going to call Bella's dad and get him on the case okay. I want you to go lie down and turn on the TV", she nodded and walked up to the remote and pressed the power button.

I called up Charlie who had given all of us his number in case of an emergency.

"Hello", Charlie said into the phone.

"Hey Charlie its Emmett" I answered.

"Hey Emmett what can I do for you this evening", he replied.

"So Rosalie has this stalker and we just realized who it was can we get cops over there?" I asked.

"Yes we can do that now what's his address?" he asked.

I spit out his address that I learned from Jasper and he said cops were on his way. I went up to Rosalie and told her everything from the phone call.

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me, and kissed my cheek. I wrapped mine around her waist and we just stood there for a couple minutes.

We also decided to go down there to see what's going to happen.

"Emmett I'm going and it's final", she said crossing her arms.

"Rosalie what if there is a gun down there or something. I don't want to risk you getting hurt so you're staying here", I commanded.

She just crossed her arms, "Emmett I'm going, it's not your choice to make if I go or not".

"Okay Rosalie but has fun getting there since it's like 20 miles" I said as I grabbed her keys and mine.

Her eyes narrowed at this, "Emmett you give me my keys right now!" she screeched.

I just shook my head no; she tried to jump for them but failed miserably so she took on a new approach.

"Please Emmett, I will stay in the car and no one will see me. Please let me go", she looked up at me with puppy eyes.

Sighing I nodded yes and she dashed to the jeep. "Rosalie if you leave this jeep so help me god…" I started.

"I won't, now hurry up", she whined. I unlocked the doors and she hopped in. I put my foot on the gas and we were off.

When we got to his house there were cop cars all around and Royce stood in the middle of it all. I went out, but not before telling Rosalie again to stay, and the cops told me they had found keys to Rosalie's and my house in there.

Just then Royce pulled something out of his shirt, a gun and pointed it. Surprisingly not at me, who else would he though. I looked behind me and saw Rosalie had gotten out of the car. I tried to run in front of her but the sound of the gun went off and Rosalie fell limply to the ground with blood all over the place. I'm pretty sure my heart broke at the sound of her loud cry when the bullet pierced her skin.

**A little bit of a cliff hanger huh. Eh scratch that a big one, make sure to review saying what you think will happen, even though I already know. **

**Also I want to put in a little thank you to KittieKat121 for coming up with the idea for Royce to be the stalker guy. **

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review because by now you all know I love those****. **


	8. aftermath

**Annoyance**

**READ OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED. Hey guys so I updated and I hope you enjoyed. Also I am not a doctor so I don't know a lot of this stuff. I tried to do some research but I couldn't figure out if it would be a compound fracture or not. A compound fracture is when the bone goes through the skin. Also I didn't mention this in the last chapter but there were three gunshots. So what I'm going to say is she broke her tibia and her fibula. This will take about 17 weeks to heal. The tibia and fibula are both located in the bottom of the leg. All this information will be located in the author's note at the end too. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

Rosalie's body fell limply to the ground and before anyone could stop me I ran over to Royce and punched him hard in the mouth. Probably broke his jaw, I then ran over to Rosalie. She already had police surrounding her and I saw one calling in for ambulances. I looked at her body and realized she had two shots in the leg. He must have missed her once. One was in the upper leg and one was in the lower leg right above the ankle. It was a relief that he had bad aim. Rosalie's eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. I lowered down and kissed her on the forehead.

The paramedics then came and checked her over quickly. They then lifted her into the bed and rolled it into the truck. I hopped in right behind and they stopped me for a minute.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, please let me on", I pleaded. He just nodded his head and I sat down on one of the little seats. I heard Rosalie whimper a little and she soon became silent.

When it stopped they told me it was just the medicine they gave her and she'd be out for a few hours while they do the surgery. My mom soon came and I told her the story. Her parents were in Germany on a business trip so they said they got the next flight, but it was still a few weeks away.

Carlisle soon came out, "I'm not sure what yet but some part of her leg is definitely broken. We are currently doing the x rays to see what part. Emmett, you can come in to see them if you want. I smiled at my father, and we walked in. the x rays were just getting finished, and some part of her leg was definitely broken.

I then heard Carlisle mutter, "oh dear". I looked at him, "well it appears she has broken her tibia and her fibula. This can take a long time, and even when it is she still won't be able to play sports or anything of that sort. First she's going to have to get a cast for about 18 weeks. Like I said though even after that she will still need help sometimes and for the next two years she will experience some bolts of pain".

I couldn't help but be angry, this was so unfair. Now for over four months she was going to have to be in crutches.

"I will have to start cleaning the wounds and stuff. She is going to wake any second so Emmett you can stay. Then I will have to give her some medicine so I can do the surgery and put the cast on", I nodded in understanding. Most of this I knew, being the doctors son and all. When I'm older I want to be a doctor too, so it's awesome having my dad be a doctor.

Just then Rosalie's eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her head and tried to move her leg and cried out loudly. I rushed to her side and pecked her cheek.

"Rosalie you're not going to want to move that leg. I'm going to start cleaning the wounds which I'm going to warn now will hurt a little since we have to use alcohol. Try to stay still", while Carlisle was cleaning Rosalie whimpered multiple and gripped my hand really hard at certain times. When he was done I heard her breathe a sigh of relief and then he gave her the pills. She fell into a sleep while he started and I had to leave.

After a hour he came out saying it was done and that he put the cast on along with that I could go in. when I went in she was still asleep and I sat on one of the chairs waiting. Soon Charlie came in too and started to question. He talked to Carlisle for a while and informed us that Royce should be charged for stalking and tried homicide. He said he could go to jail for around 12 years for this.

After Charlie left Rosalie's eyes soon opened. I rushed to her side and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry", she quickly said looking down. I sighed, I was still mad at her for getting out of the jeep, but I didn't want to talk about that now.

"We'll talk about that later, I'm just glad you're okay. Charlie came by and said that Royce can be going to jail for up to 12 years for this. Also your parents can't get back for a couple of weeks so you'll be staying with us. Which will be good because there you have a doctor to care for you", I smiled at her.

"Don't forget a overprotective boyfriend", she added with a giggle. I laughed too, so I really couldn't deny it.

"You got it babe, and that boyfriend of yours is going to be a lot more protective from now on", she sighed but nodded.

"Also you have quite a few gift baskets down there so I'm sure you will have plenty to do", I said pointing to the end of the room. She giggled and I handed her mine first which was a teddy bear that was bigger than her.

"Thank you Emmett, I love it", I beamed at her words and kissed her on the lips. Carlisle then came in and asked Rosalie what color she wanted her cast.

"Hmm can I get red?", he nodded and came out with a cherry red color. Perfect for her, it was her favorite. He began wrapping and soon was finished.

"Okay so Rosalie you are going to have to wear crutches for the next 17 weeks. Might be a little more", her mouth formed an O shape at his words, so he continued. "You broke two parts and so it's going to take a while, don't worry you have a big monkey to carry around your books and take you places", he said pointing to me.

Everyone laughed at this except me who crossed my arms, "if anything I am a teddy bear, not a monkey". This earned yet another laugh.

Soon Carlisle left and Emmett scooped up Rosalie to try and teach her how to walk on the crutches. He'd gotten them so many times from football; he remembered how to walk in them.

"Okay so Rosalie what you're going to do is bring the crutches forward, put the weight on them, and then hop forward", I explained.

"No that's what I want to do, what I'm going to do is fall on my face and get a broken nose", she replied. I rolled her eyes at her comment; I guess we were really different. When I first got crutches I was excited to walk on them, even though no football, here she is afraid she'll fall.

"Wow I would never have guessed Rosalie was such a wimp. Oh well, I guess she'll just be a pansy for the rest of her life", her eyes narrowed at this. She hopped from the bed and tried to walk, but failed miserably and fell right into my chest.

"This is harder than it looks", she mumbled.

"Yeah but you'll get the hang of it", I replied. She smiled up at me and I leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly. Carlisle then came in and smiled at us before starting to speak.

" Rosalie you're not going to want to walk too much, so I guess he will be your ride, it's not going to be hard though, just walking a few steps will feel like a marathon. She sighed and nodded again.

**Hey guys so I hoped you enjoyed and she broke her tibia and fibula which are two bones above the ankle. It will take around 17 weeks to heal, and yeah. If you want more info go to the top.**

**Review and I will update faster.**


	9. couldn't lose you

**A.N Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story, chapter by chapter I guess, oh well. Anyway I hope like always you enjoy and keep leaving those reviews**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

We were still in the hospital room, Rosalie cuddling with the big bear I had given her. we were playing a card game when Carlisle came in.

"Rosalie since you'll be staying with us then you can leave now, since you have a doctor staying with you. I also know how much you must hate staying here", she nodded and Carlisle then brought in an outfit.

"Esme had a key to your house and got you an outfit to wear, even though you'll probably be freezing it will be easier to wear shorts", she nodded again and me and Carlisle left so she could get changed. I am not sure but I think I had seen a little blush when he brought in the outfit.

"Carlisle was it me or did she blush when you brought in the outfit?" I asked.

"yes she did, probably because both of her boyfriend's parents now know she wears thongs", I had to laugh at this. I can understand how that would be really uncomfortable. Rosalie then came out in a white lace t shirt, light pink camisole underneath, dark blue short shorts with stressed ends, and zebra print flip flops. I immediately went over to her and leaned down so she could jump on my back, since I was going to be her personal driver now.

It won't be for long though, since the fact that as her leg heals she will get a little stronger and she might be able to walk a few steps without having to take a break. Carlisle handed Rosalie a blanket which she wrapped around both of us. When we got in the car I placed her gently in and buckled her in. she probably could have done that herself but I just liked to help.

Once we got home Carlisle announced he had to go to work, but to call him incase anything…and he meant anything happens. He also said that he'll come home early to help care for Rosalie… wow my parents really liked her that's for sure.

I sat her on my lap on the couch and decided it was time for the talk. No I don't mean the sex talk that parents give; I hope she has had that one by now. I mean why the heck she got out of my jeep?

"Rosalie… why did you get out of the jeep?" I asked. She just shrugged and looked down, fidgeting with a ring on her finger.

I lightly grabbed her chin in my large hand and brought it up, forcing her to look at me. "Rosalie I don't consider that one an answer, now please tell me".

She put her head on my shoulder, and I heard her mumble "I was worried".

I moved my shoulder back so I was face to face with her again, "what were you worried about Rosalie everything was under control", she seemed shocked by my reply.

"Everything was under control? Emmett did you see it? If I didn't get out then he would of pointed that gun right at you, so sorry but I really can't say I regret my decision", I groaned at this. There couldn't be a worse time to have a fight then this.

"Rosalie he might not have used the gun though if you didn't get out. The only thing I'm upset about here is that you didn't listen to me when I told you to do something", I said.

"I understand that but Emmett…you could have gotten killed or someone else may have… I couldn't lose you", she mumbled at the end.

"Rosalie that's what I thought when that bullet hit you, and that along with you not listening is what I'm mad about", she nodded. "I'm sorry Emmett I don't think I was thinking", she said. I smiled and pecked her forehead forgiving her immediately.

"Do that again though Rosalie Lillian Hale and you will be in a lot more trouble… understand?" I said. She nodded and I carried her to my room so we could both take a nap. I haven't slept in forever it seems like.

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and I looked over to see Rosalie gone. I immediately worried, where had she gone? If she left to go outside then she's in for an ass whooping. I ran downstairs to see Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all sitting at the table laughing.

Carlisle was the first to notice me, "hey here is the man of the hour", I was confused but shrugged it off.

"Why did the door just open?" I asked.

"Well it was me coming in and I come to see Esme and Rosalie looking at some pictures of you as a baby". Oh great this will not go well to say the least, Esme being Esme always had a camera and loved to take pictures of me. Any my baby pictures were pretty embarrassing.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Rosalie start laughing, and Esme said in a sugar sweet voice "Emmett oh there you are in the bath the very first time, wasn't he adorable", my mother knew that this was embarrassing to me and I could tell she loved it. They continued flipping through, while I pouted and eventually just put my head in Rosalie's neck.

When they were done I heard Esme say that we would watch my baby videos tonight. We went upstairs to my room and Rosalie was still laughing. "Rosalie just remember now I get to see your baby pictures", her face turned pale white.

"Yah no way in heck are you seeing those", she said. I chuckled and playfully tickled her stomach, "why… I mean you saw mine I don't understand why I can't see yours".

"Because I will burn them before I let you see those", she said.

"Well I'll make sure to get a hold of them in the next few weeks so I can see them", she gave me a dirty look at this. I could already tell revenge was going to be sweeter than a glass of lemonade, but doesn't that have a sour side too.

**Hey guys so I hoped you enjoy and what did you think of my little lemonade thing at the end, because let's face it revenge is sweet but sometimes it goes sour. I love all of my followers and please review.**


	10. pictures and videos

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

Rosalie and I fell asleep there and I woke up. I looked over and saw Rosalie still sleeping, I guess since we fell asleep the baby videos will be saved for tonight. Well at least I got one more day with some of my dignity left, some. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a blue t shirt and jeans, along with sneakers. I put those on, and walked over to my desk. I pulled out a pen and paper and wrote:

_Rosalie,_

_I went over to your house to first get you a outfit for today. Second, as you may have guessed, i'll make sure to grab those pictures and videos. I remember Jasper telling me where they were. We can watch them together once I get back, won't that be fun. Revenge is sweet,_

_Emmett _

I jogged over there, it was only like two miles, and went to her room. I went to her closet and opened the drawer that said shorts, yes she had them labled. I pulled out a pair of white cut off short shorts, and grabbed a red tight t shirt off a hook. I also grabbed her light pink converse and went to get socks. After getting those I opened her underwear drawer and smiled.

In the drawer was a bunch of lace thongs, I couldn't help but wish I saw her in some of them. I grabbed a white lace thong and matching bra.

I then went into the basement and walked over to the TV. On the stand there was a little box and there held the baby movies, I grabbed the pink one that was Rosalie's and the blue one, Jasper never let me see them and I had to have something to tease him with. Now was the perfect time since he went with his parents.

I then went into the guest room where I grabbed all the pink and blue boxes. There was one pink box, one blue box and one pink and blue box. Made since that they had pictures together, they were twins. Of course in my opinion Rosalie was way better looking, of course Alice may not agree. I had to laugh at the thought of that hyper pixie.

After I put them all in a bag, and walked back. When I got to my room Rosalie sat on the bed with her arms crossed. She had obviously read my note and was not happy with the writing.

I put the bag on the bed, and got the pictures out of it. I sat on the bed next to her and she immediately started begging.

"Emmett please….please don't look at those. We don't have to watch the videos tonight", she begged.

"Ah but Rosalie you've seen my pictures so that wouldn't be fair", she looked down. I got out the pink box and opened it; the first picture was of Rosalie when she was first born. Her mother was holding her, and she was wrapped up in a little blanket. Next was a picture close up of Rosalie, she was so cute even then.

I looked over to see Rosalie smiling too, no one really minded these pictures; it's the ones of them in the bathtub and stuff that were embarrassing. There were a few more photos of her and then there was her at home. Her dad had her cuddled in his arms and he was lying on a recliner.

The next one started the embarrassing ones. It was her sitting in a bathtub, and she was playing with a rubber ducky. I heard her groan and I busted out laughing, which made her bury her head into my neck. The next was her covered in baby food, and there was a few more like this.

After we kind of got to where they weren't embarrassing just cute. Like when she was 2 and she was lying around, and playing. There was even one of Alice and Rosalie. This was before Bella came along, those two were so close, still are really.

After I was done Rosalie poked her head out, "don't worry Rosalie all done, you're lucky your mom didn't have a camera at all times like Esme", she giggled. I gave her a hug and we started looking at Jaspers together. He sure was messy, always having food on him, up until he was six.

I decided to look at the combined one later, and we watched some TV. I had to admit I was really hoping they would be more embarrassing then that, of course maybe the videos would be. I remember we would all goof around when we were little and play with her mom's camera, so I wonder what she put on there.

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed. Make sure and leave a review and I will try to update a little faster this time, sorry it took so long, I've had a really bad migraine thing lately.**


	11. college

**Annoyance chapter 11**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

**I am sorry to say this will be one of the last chapters in this story. I was thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm not quite sure. If you would like a sequel please comment below telling me so. Sorry I haven't updated in a while too, I hope you guys enjoy.**

We had just gotten done watching the videos, what a bummer. There was hardly anything on them, all there was were Alice and Rosalie dancing around wearing silly costumes. I'm pretty sure Rosalie was relived that she didn't put anything embarrassing on it though.

I put my head on her shoulder and saw she was texting Alice. I smiled and grabbed her phone saying a quick hi to the little pixie. Rosalie grabbed the phone back, and stuck her tongue out at me playfully. I smiled and pecked her lips, and turned on some TV.

I looked at Rosalie to see her texting some more. Curious I grabbed her phone and checked through the messages. Yeah I've become a little extra protective since that whole gun thing, but who wouldn't.

The messages read:

_Hey Rosalie what's up?_

_Nothing much we just finished watching some baby videos from us when we were little, I'm so glad that we deleted that one of us talking about our crushes. I would die if Emmett knew I used to have a crush on him when we were four. _

_Yeah that would be embarrassing, not to worry though, he will never know. _

_Yup, and I better delete these messages, he has become really protective since the gun thing._

_Yeah well I can understand why Rosalie. _

_Yeah I know, oh and Emmett says hi._

_Hi Emmett and sorry Rosalie I have to go, see you later_

_Bye pixie _

I looked over to Rosalie to see a mad blush staining her cheeks. " So you've had a crush on me before…", I said with a smirk. She just looked down, "well I really wish that was there, but oh well. At least I know about it", I pecked her cheek and tossed her phone back.

She cuddled into my arm and I played with her hair for a while. Soon I fell asleep, and I woke up to being patted on the shoulder.

My eyes drifted open to see Rosalie patting me. "Come on Emmett, get up".

"Yeah I'm up, why do you want me up?" I asked.

"Because it's time for dinner, we slept for a while, now please get up", I looked over to see I had one of her little tiny arms pinned under one of my large ones. I got up and helped her up before we left for the kitchen.

After dinner we all went out to get some ice cream. It was delicious and Rosalie ate my cherry, because I can't stand them. When we got home, Rosalie and I agreed we would go back when she could get used to crutches. She still struggled, and I'm sure I wasn't helping by carrying her everywhere.

So we had gone to school, and it was okay. Better without Royce, who would be in jail for a while now. When we got home we would do our homework and eat and stuff.

1 year later

I was now in college, along with Rosalie. It was completely awesome; I had managed to get a single room. She was always sneaking over and we would have some alone time. We still haven't had sex yet, but we were going to soon.

During the year Rosalie may have gotten more beautiful, if that was possible. Her breasts had grown a size and she had a few more curves. Probably from eating mac and cheese and ramen noodles all the time. Now she also usually let her hair straight, instead of curling it like she usually did before.

I heard a knock at the door and smiled. I had texted Rosalie asking if she wanted to come over and she had replied she would.

I looked at the surrounding area and smiled again. I had laid out a nice dinner of salad and mac and cheese for us to eat. I know it's not very fancy, but we're in college. I had already planned for us to go out somewhere fancy next week. I opened the door to see Rosalie in a pair of white skinny jeans, black 3 inch heel boots, and a big loose light pink sweater. Her blonde hair was shining and straight and she had a little makeup on, but not much.

"Come on in", I said while taking her hand. We went over to the table, and I pulled out her chair for her. We both started eating and talking about big upcoming tests. I had gotten a half football scholarship, meaning they paid for about half my college. I was also the quarterback for the football team, while Rosalie had gotten into the college and was going to be a nurse. She was always really smart, and she was amazing at science so it was perfect for her.

We ate up and then went and lay down on the couch. I was about to turn on the TV when she stopped me. I gave her a questioning look when she leaned forward and her lips were on mine. Happy with the surprise kiss, I kissed back with the same passion she had in. she leaned away and looked up at me before whispering "I want to go all the way with you".


	12. hug it out

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also sorry there will be no lemon, sorry, but I wanted them to wait for marriage.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

_We ate up and then went and lay down on the couch. I was about to turn on the TV when she stopped me. I gave her a questioning look when she leaned forward and her lips were on mine. Happy with the surprise kiss, I kissed back with the same passion she had in. she leaned away and looked up at me before whispering "I want to go all the way with you"._

My breathing hitched as she said that. Sure I wanted to go all the way with her, but she was special. I still wanted to wait. I knew Rosalie and I had forever so I wanted to wait some more before we did the deed. Rosalie began lifting my shirt, but I stopped her.

"Rosalie I don't want to do this", I said still panting. Her violet eyes locked with mine and I could see pain in them. oh no I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "Rosalie I just…" I was cut off when she held her hand up.

"Save it", she said while running to the door, grabbing her bag on the way. I ran after her but by the time all the shock faded and I started running she was gone. I ran to the elevator and saw she was in it but it closed on me. I knew she was going to the bottom floor so I took the stairs. By the time I got there Rosalie was just running out. I ran after her and caught her by the waist, and turned her around. She had tears streamed down her face, and she was still sobbing. She pushed against my chest, hard, but I kept her there.

"Rosalie…" I started.

"Leave me alone Emmett", she screeched. Shocked from her outburst my arms loosened and she wretched herself from them, and ran I'm guessing to her dorm. I still don't get why she's so upset. I just said that I didn't want to have sex.

It probably hurt her because of the fact that it's usually the girl that refuses not the guy. How am I going to make this up to her?

Rosalie POV

I lay there sobbing in my room, my roommate being out with her friends for the weekend. I can't believe he said no, does he know how much time and thought I put into that. The worst part is how embarrassing that was. Usually it's the girl that doesn't want to, but know it's him.

I must have fallen asleep there because I woke up still in a ball. I checked my phone; I had 98 calls from Emmett along with 22 texts. How was I going to face him after this? It'll always be awkward; I sighed and got up skipping breakfast and going to the library. That's where the best thinking happens, right?

When I got there, I saw Emmett at one of the tables. I ducked behind one of the shelves, but it was too late, he saw me. He sprinted over to me, grabbing my wrist, and practically dragging me down the hallway.

He lead me into one of the closets, against my will, and looked over at me. It looks like he had gotten less sleep then I, he had large dark circles under his eyes. He immediately wrapped his thick arms around my tiny waist. I just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. He looked at me, staring into my eyes, but I avoided his stare.

"Rosalie I'm sorry", he started.

"Don't be sorry I get it Emmett… you don't like me enough to want to do that… I get it".

Emmett POV

What she said shocked me. I didn't like her enough, it's because I liked her more. She started to turn but I grabbed her wrist, sending her crashing to my chest.

I stood back and lifted her chin. "Rosalie.. it's not because I didn't like you enough, I like you more than that. I want to wait until marriage, because that will make it special", she looked up at me and I could see a few tears running down her cheeks.

I wrapped her in a tight hug, which she returned. I gave her neck a few kisses, before letting her go.

"How could you think I didn't like you enough to have sex with you?" I asked in astonishment. Her face turned beet red as she looked down. I laughed and grabbed her hand, walking out of the closet. I'm so glad that was over, I never want to fight with her again.


	13. wedding

**Hey guys so this is when Rosalie and Emmett are getting married. This is a week before the marriage and it will go all the way to the honeymoon. **

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

_**MUST READ okay if you are underage DON'T read the honeymoon part, just skip it. I will give a warning before it gets inipropriate, so please don't and I repeat don't read it if you are underage. I know this story is rated T but I wanted to do that scene. I really don't want a bunch of angry parents coming to me saying I scarred their kids. **_

**Emmett POV**

Me and Rosalie were having our wedding in a week. We had held up on our 'no sex until the wedding' thing. Sometimes I regretted it but I knew it would make it more special in the long run. Still at times like these I really wish Rosalie didn't look so hot all the time.

I was currently trying on tuxes with Jasper, who is Rosalie's brother. He completely approved of me marrying his sister. Honestly Jasper was kind of Rosalie's guardian, since her parents were never there. they were coming for the wedding though, and her dad was going to walk her down the aisle.

After I paid for the suit, which was one of the only ones that actually fit me, I drove home. Jasper was keeping the suit with him, for safe keeping. I was currently living in an apartment with Rosalie, since we just finished college. We often got weird looks, since most people in college were never having a steady relationship. But me and Rosalie lasted the four years, without a fight except the whole waiting thing.

I walked in and saw Rosalie making grilled cheese. She was on the phone but when she saw me she beamed and said a quick goodbye to whoever she was talking too.

"Hey Emmett", she said as she gave me a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe", I said as I put my jacket on the hook in the mudroom. The apartment was pretty nice, it had a small mudroom to the right of the door, and there was a little hallway that had a table on the side. Which was a great place to put our keys and stuff, then when you walked down the hallway you saw it open into a kitchen and further down a living room. There was two doors on the far wall. one that lead to our master bedroom that was pretty big and one that lead to a small guest room. Both had their own bathrooms. It was a pretty small apartment but it was so open, and the layout was so nice, that it felt two times bigger.

I looked over to see Rosalie had her hair in a messy bun, and she was wearing a black t shirt, gray cardigan, and dark skinny jeans, with black flats. I always loved how she dressed, how it was cute and comfy. I sat at one of the stools, that were on the other side of the counter. She handed me a plate that had 3 grilled cheese sandwiches. Yeah I know I have quite an appetite. Rosalie sat next to me with one and some chips. We ate together making small talk the whole time.

"So are you excited?" she asked.

I smiled as I thought how I was going to be marrying one of the sweetest, nicest(sometimes), most beautiful girls on the planet. I consider myself very lucky that she's mine.

"Of course are you?" she smiled and nodded.

After the wedding

We were currently on our airplane to Alaska. I had gotten a really pretty cabin to rent there. I figured it would be better than some smelly hotel. Since it was winter I made sure the cabin had good heating.

Rosalie still had no idea where we were going. I had gotten us a private plane there. Yeah being a doctor had its perks. Rosalie was a nurse too, so we definitely had money. I had Alice pack all Rosalie's clothes, since we're going to be staying here for 3 weeks.

I smiled as we headed off the plane. I scooped up Rosalie.

"Ready to know where we are?" I asked.

She nodded, we walked out and there was a lot of snow.

"Alaska?" she asked. I nodded and she hugged me. She had told me a few times she wanted to come here.

We rented a snowmobile to ride there. I pulled it in front of the cabin, wow it was really big and there wasn't another one for a good ten miles. I scooped up Rosalie in my arms, and carried her in.

**Okay so here is where the stuff happens so if you're underage just skip the rest of this chapter.**

Once we got in, I put her down. She quickly went to the bathroom to change. I headed into the master bedroom. It had a kingsize bed with a thick comforter. I stripped off my jeans and sweatshirt. I had removed my winter coat already when we got in.

Rosalie then came out and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. She was wearing a pink and red little lingerie outfit. It was red at the breasts then had a baby pink see through fabric that went to her thighs. I could see she had on red panties underneath. She was barefoot, and had her hair down in little waves from it's up-do earlier. She had on light makeup, and I had to say I really wanted to take a picture.

Of course Rosalie wouldn't allow that. I walked over to her and scooped her up and put her on the bed. she looked up at me and I could see she had lust in her eyes. I slowly lifted the little dress over her head, rubbing the skin while I did so. Now she was just wearing a red lacy bra and matching panties. I quickly rid of those and stared at her magnificent body.

I stripped my boxers and thrusted into her slowly. I knew this hurt for girls, so I was going to be very gentle. Tears ran slowly down her cheeks, which I brushed away. after a minute she slowly moved her hips so I started thrusting again. this time I went faster and longer, hearing her moan at every one.

We both climaxed at the same time and I wrapped my arms around her and we both cuddled and fell asleep.

So I know that wasn't a very strong lemon, I just can't picture their first time being too crazy. Anyway my next chapter will be of their future together.


	14. in the end

**Hey guys so sorry to say this will be my last chapter. I'm honestly kind of upset, because I started all my stories around the same time and they're all ending. I finished thieves and killers, along with love at first sight. Now I'm finishing this, this is depressing. Anyway I hope you like it… no I hope you love it. **

_**Anyway do I really have to do this again? **_

_**Emmett walks in to the room, "Hurry up so we can get to the story". **_

_**Yeah, yeah I'm getting there don't get your panties in a wad**_

"_**Sorry, but I don't wear those. Rosalie does though**_

_**(Roll eyes) anyway Disclaimer I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. If I owned it then I would make it illegal for people to post fanfiction with a mean Rosalie. Seriously does that bug anyone else? There is two sides to a story, and it's annoying so many people look at Bella's and think Rosalie is a monster. Off with their heads, I say. **_

_Five years later_

I sat there on the couch looking at Rosalie. We were celebrating our baby girls first birthday. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were there. along with everyone's kids. Rosalie's parents were on a trip, like usual. But they were there the day she was born. It wasn't her parents fault really; they just had a demanding job. Besides it's not like they didn't see her enough. Whenever they were home they would treat her like a princess, and soon they'd be retiring and would have even more time.

Rosalie was currently working as a photographer. She was really good at it, and would take photos for Alice's fashion company. Alice and Jasper had twins. Both were boys so their names were Michael and Andrew and they were 2. Finally Bella and Edward had a baby girl too, named Renesme, who was four. Oh I'm sorry I forgot our baby's name was Jordan. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and was the happiest baby around. She rarely ever cried too, which I loved.

Jordan sat there giggling as Rosalie held her in her arms. Everyone else was eating cake except her since she was only one. Like everything Jordan loved, the cake was a light pink color. Jordan was a huge girly girl, and wanted everything to be pink. We found this out when she would always point at something pink when she was little.

I and Rosalie were currently discussing about having another kid. Rosalie didn't want one and I did. I don't get why she didn't want more. She was so amazing with kids.

After we finished the cake, we opened presents. Jasper and Alice got Jordan a bunch of pink clothes, and somehow found pink diapers. Carlisle and Esme bought us some teddy bear cleaner. Jordan loved this pink unicorn stuffed animal but was always getting it dirty. They also got Jordan a pink sparkly baby blanket, along with pink butterflies to go on the wall. They also got us a crib that was pretty tall. You see Jordan was probably going to be a gymnast when she was older she was so good at climbing. They somehow managed to find a light pink one too.

Edward and Bella got us a new car seat that had the princesses on it, along with a cute little bib that said 'everybody's girl'. It was true, Jordan had everyone wrapped around her cute little finger. Renesme then came up to me. She handed me frame. I looked at it and I saw it was a sketch of Jordan. Renesme loved to draw, and she practiced so much she was amazing at it. seriously this looked like it was profetionly done and the girl was four years old.

"Aw Renesme we love it, and we'll hang it in her room", she smiled and kissed my cheek before walking back.

After that we all hung around and talked before everyone left. I looked over to Rosalie to see her smiling and holding Jordan.

"Rosalie, why don't you want another baby?" I asked. She loved Jordan to death, I don't understand her. And it wouldn't be hard for to have another, we were a very… busy couple.

"I just don't okay", I sighed.

"Well I think I deserve another reason other then that", I said.

"Well that's the reason you're getting", I sighed again.

"Well this should be a group choice, not just yours", why did she get to choose. I mean I wouldn't be mad if she just gave me a reason. Even if it was, I don't want to have to take the time off work.

"Well it's my body that gets ruined not yours", she snapped and ran off with Jordan to our room. I heard the door shut and lock. What just happened? What does she mean her body got ruined? I was honestly confused as ever.

I ran to the door, and knocked quietly since Jordan was sleeping. "Rosalie please open up", I begged.

"G-go a-aw-away", she sniffled out. awesome now I made her cry. I got the key from the top of the door and opened it. Rosalie sat there in the bed crying, while Jordan was sleeping peacefully. I took Jordan and walked her to the crib, and set her in before going back to Rosalie. She didn't even notice I took Jordan.

"Rosalie", I said. She just kept her face in the pillows. I then put my head next to hers.

"Rosalie how could you be worried about your body?" I asked.

"Because after Jordan was born I was fat and I lost all the weight, but I might not be able to do that again, and I still have some of it", my eyes widened. After Jordan was born, I knew Rosalie lost a few, but I never cared. And the fact she's still insecure about it bothered me. Rosalie looked sexy as ever, her hips were a little bigger, not much, and boobs and butt were a little rounder.

"Rosalie, don't say sweetie. You're beautiful as ever, your body isn't ruined, it's sexy as ever", Rosalie finally peaked her head from the pillows.

"Really?" she asked like I was lying to her.

"Yes really, Rosalie I can't believe you thought that", I said before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.

"Okay we'll have another", I beamed at this.

3 years later

Jordan was currently playing with her Barbie's on the living room carpet, while I held Jackson. He was currently 2 years old.

"Mommy", Jordan began crying. Rosalie ran in panicked.

"What is it Jordan?" Jordan hardly ever cried.

"I can't get this to work", she sniffled as she held up the now naked Barbie, and a pink Barbie dress. Rosalie laughed and sat down with her and showed her how.

"Thank you", she said as she hugged her. Rosalie smiled as she kissed her cheek. Rosalie went back into the kitchen and a few minutes later called lunch.

Jordan ran ahead of me as we all got tuna sandwhiches. Jordan had a half, Rosalie had one, and I had 3. Jackson just sat there, waiting to be fed.

"Here I'll eat later, let me feed Jackson", Rosalie said while getting up. Jordan shook her head and went to Jackson and fed him the bottle. Jordan loved children as much as Rosalie, and never had a problem helping out with him.

In the end I was right all along. We would end up together.

Hey guys so (tear tear) that is the last chapter. thanks so much for all the follows, reviews, and stuff.

Rosaliexxxemmettlover


End file.
